


Counting on You

by Literary_Gramos



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mild Language, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Gramos/pseuds/Literary_Gramos
Summary: Kya who was a former Horde Soldier finds herself after the war in the Crimson Waste with her bestfriend Sil when a girl, Jinx suddenly comes forth begging for her protection right after trying to steal from her. Kya debates and buckles and is now in for a adventure.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in high school just trying to write about my two She-ra based oc's. This au is mostly revolved around my oc's so canon characters are not seen as much. Sorry to disappoint. This au takes place after Unknown_Artist au "We Can Start Anew". Sil is also their oc. Enjoy!

It was a Saturday night the war had been over for a month and a half now, Kya found things to have been going back to what was probably normal to everyone. During the war she left the Horde after Catra had gone missing and was offered to be second in command. Kya was very capable of being in command but the thought of being under Prime’s eye forever made her uncomfortable and did her best to stay out of the war from that point on by going into hiding. While in hiding Kya cut her hair from a big curly afro to a short box cut with shaved sides, nothing was more obvious about her than the way she carried herself. From the way she dressed down to the way she talked. One day while passing by in a nearby village Kya got word of Catra possibly being queen of an underground kingdom called Halfmoon and was helping the rebellion out in the war. 

Curious about the rumors she decides to see for herself, low and behold the rumors were true and Kya was somewhat reunited with Catra as the queen of this kingdom. Kya was soon met by Catra’s royal guard Sil, a magicat with short gray fur and a white streak going down the middle of her nose followed by bright orange eyes; they would later become great friends, best friends at that. On this night Kya and Sil decided to go to the Crimson Waste to have a few drinks and have fun.

Kya and Sil had been in the bar for about fifteen minutes, both were sitting down at the bar and ordered food and drinks . Kya noticed this girl who was about 5’2”, light skin, blue eyes, wearing a black v-neck shirt and had gold bracelets with a matching pair of earrings leaning up to the bar awfully close to her. How could Kya not notice, she was almost like eye candy to her. Kya smirked and paid her no mind. She just figured the girl was there to flirt with her as a lot people tended to do here and there. That was until she saw something glisten in the corner of her eye, the beam of light immediately caught her attention and to her surprise this girl wasn’t leaning up on her to flirt, she was stealing her weapon off of her, her karambit, which happens to be her prized possession and one of the few things to her name. 

As Kya had quickly analyzed her situation she grabbed the girl's wrist and brought it up from her side and looked at the girl.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Kya said, calling the girl out as she looked at her she was gripping the girl’s wrist tightly.

Instant fear shot upon the girl's face from the moment Kya grabbed her wrist.

“I- I-”

“I- I my ass. Give me my shit and take your ass somewhere else with that bullshit.”

“My apologies.”

The girl said as she handed the karambit to Kya and soon scurried away in fear.

Kya shook her head and placed her karambit back in its holster as she soon overheard the voices of other people go,

“Jinx, what the hell was it so hard to steal a measly knife from someone who wasn’t even looking your way?”

“What happened there?”

Sil asked as she looked at Kya as she had turned around to the bar once more.

“Some girl was trying to steal my damn karambit.”

Kya responded as she shook her head and took a sip from her shot glass.

“Attracting the troublemakers tonight ?”

Sil said jokingly as she nudged Kya a bit 

“Yeah whatever.”

Kya rolled her eyes and continued to sip from her shot glass.

  
  


After about fifteen minutes of drinking and eating Kya was a bit tipsy and Sil was off somewhere in the bar flirting with some girl. Kya was still sitting in the bar just thinking about the past years with the war and all. Soon Kya’s thoughts were interrupted by distressed yells within the bar. No one seemed to bat an eye at the sound of the yelling. Kya turned to see who was causing such a commotion and as she turned to see Jinx the girl who had tried to steal her karambit not too long ago.

“ Oh, it’s that little thief from earlier. Tch- not my problem.”

Kya said to herself as she started to turn back the bar as Jinx yelled again and again.

“ Stop ! leave me alone! I didn’t even do anything!” 

Jinx continuously yelled out hoping someone or anyone would help her. Just as she took another breath to yell again Kya turned back around quickly and irritated.

“Hey! Leave her alone damn!”

Kya shouted across the bar to a person who was hitting and choking Jinx who seemed to be a lion hybrid. They looked over at Kya raising an eyebrow and chuckled softly which then turned into full blown laughter.

“And who are you? Some hero ?”

The person said as they let go of Jinx and started to approach Kya. Kya chuckled softly and then looked them up and down and then over at Jinx who was rubbing her throat trying to catch her breath.

“Yeah, to her I guess.”

Kya said as she pointed at Jinx barely lifting her arm from her side.

“There are only two rules in the Crimson Waste-”

The lion hybrid started their little speech which seemed all too familiar to Kya. It was the same bullshit someone had said to Catra years ago when she first went to the Crimson Waste.

“Blah blah blah, blah blah.”

Kya mocked them as they started to go over the little rant which seemed like they had waited their whole life to say.

“Are you- Are you mocking me ?!”

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard this bullshit ass speech before so I was entertaining myself waiting for you to shut the fuck up.”

Kya said as she was now somewhat face to face with the person. Looking up at them as she was still sitting on the barstool saw them start to lift their hand to try and hit her.

“Hit me and you’re going to wish you never walked over here” 

Kya simply stated before she started to slowly turn around to face the bar again. Before she could even get halfway around in the chair she felt the sting of a punch across her face.

Slowly turning back around to face the person once more Kya let out a loud and irritated sigh. Clenching her fists tightly Kya stood to her feet and she met eye to eye with the person.

“You ain’t shit but all talk, learn your place in the Crimson Waste. I am Zira child of-”

Right then and there Kya punched them in the mouth and then grabbed them by the head slamming it into the bar.

“I couldn’t give two fucks if you were the child of the damn universe and learn your place in shutting the fuck up.”

Kya then started pressing their head into the bar adding pressure more and more. Finally letting go of Zira, Kya was being nice and allowed them to get up but it seemed Zira had intentions on fighting Kya. Upon sitting up from the bar Zira sucker punched Kya in the throat which of course caught her off guard.

Kya rubbed her throat and looked at Zira and now you could see it in her eyes that she was no longer showing any mercy. Quickly Kya grabbed Zira by their medium length dreadlocks and pulled their head back exposing the entirety of their neck. As Zira started to force their head back forward they felt the steel of Kya’s karambit against their neck. 

“One wrong move and like I said you’re going to wish you never walked over here”

Kya started to press the blade against their neck before slightly drawing some blood. Wincing a bit Zira pushed Kya’s hand away from their neck slowly and looked at Kya the best they could from the angle their head was sitting.

“Alright, let me go.”

Kya then gave a slight smile and released their hair and patted their head.

“Good choice, now run along and stop bothering people so I can continue to drink in peace. That goes for you and any little friends you have around here. Alright?”

Kya then moved them out of the way so she could take her seat at the bar once more. Rubbing their neck slightly Zira felt the blood from the small incision Kya made with her karambit and walked away without word.

“Hey, you’re pretty brave to stand up to a gang leader's kid like that.”

The bartender said, looking at Kya pouring her another shot.

“Here, I know getting punched in the throat ain’t pretty.”

“Like I said before, I couldn’t give a rats ass if it was the universes’ child. Hmm? Ah thanks. It was a cheap shot but a real blow I’ll give them that.”

Kya rubbed her throat and then took the shot that the bartender poured up for her. 

After a mere fifteen minutes pass Sil approaches Kya with a smile and then patted Kya’s head.

“I see you got the girl to be quiet.”

Sil said as she sat down next to Kya not exactly getting comfortable in the seat. Kya chuckled softly and shook her head as she didn’t think Sil was paying her any mind during that time.

“Yeah, not sure what was going on nor do I want to know. The same girl from earlier getting herself in some more shit I guess.”

Kya responded as she swirled the swig of liquor she had in the shot glass around before she looked over at Sil.

“What ? The one with your karambit?”

Sil questioned as her eyes met with Kya’s.

“The only girl out here causing a shit load of trouble tonight.”

Kya slyly responded before chuckling slightly. 

“Well, I suppose you are ready to go”

Kya continued as she sighed tiredly and then raised her hand to the bartender to get her bill.

“I’ve got a little more than half of your bill covered. I see you’ve had quite the night.”

The bartender said as they wrote out the bill for Kya. 

“Why thank you, an interesting night it's been.”

Kya said as she looked at the bill and then paid leaving a nice tip for the bartender.

“Alright, we’ve got a ways to walk you sober enough to get home?”

Sil joked as she stood up from the bar stool chuckling.

“Oh shut it, I get wasted one time and you won’t let it go.”

Kya said, rolling her eyes as she stood up from the bar and stretched a bit before starting to walk with Sil out of the bar.

“And I won’t let it go. That night was hilarious. You should’ve seen yourself.”

Sil said as she started to tell the story as she remembered it. 

After about thirty minutes of walking and talking Kya looked at Sil in dismay.

“You’re lying, I swear I would never eat food off of my karambit.. I don’t clean it that often for me to be doing that.”

“Are you calling me a liar my dearest friend? I truly remember we were sitting at the table with a group of people and you ordered your food refusing to use the silverware provided and said, ‘If you aren’t eating with only a knife you fear the little things.’ and then proceeded to pull your karambit out of the holster and eat whatever you ordered off of it.”

Sil said very seriously but was followed by a few chuckles.

“When was this? We haven’t even been out drinking that many times. I can count on my hand how many times we went out to drink.”

Kya said as she raised an eyebrow trying to think and remember if there was an actual possibility of her doing that.

“The night you got absolutely wasted.”

Sil responded as they continued to walk on and on. Kya then looked at Sil and cocked an eyebrow. She had never remembered Sil mentioning that part of the story but that night was always bound to slip her mind for some reason.

Soon another fifteen minutes passed, Kya and Sil walked in silence for a while. Listening to their footsteps in the sand Sil lifted her head and looked over her shoulder a bit.

“Seems as if we have company.” 

Sil said to catch the attention of Kya who had been walking in the silence unbothered before Sil had said something.

“I had a feeling someone had been watching from afar.”

Kya responded before turning her head over her shoulder to see the figure of a female trailing behind them.

“Maybe they just so happen to be going in the same direction as us.”

Sil suggested as she then started up another conversation.

“You know you always seem so up tight, you need to relax a little.”

Sil said patting Kya’s shoulder

“I am chill, people just test the little patience I have all the time. You know I prefer things straight to the point.”

“Sometimes you need to have a little more patience but that's something you just gain with time.”

“I understand where you’re coming from but I don’t have anyone to just try to be ‘better’ with, you understand me so you don’t really test me, but like other people they are really hard for me to be rational with. I guess- I don’t need to jump to things so quickly huh?”

Kya said in return to Sil. 

“See you’re starting to understand a bit, you need to work with yourself and with others at the same time.” Sil said smiling which was also followed by a head pat. This conversation continued on for another thirty-five minutes as they continued to walk.

Looking over her shoulder after all the time that had passed Kya could still see the figure of a woman following them. Although her and Sil literally just finished a conversation about being rational she was irritated that this person had been following them this whole time and not saying a damn word. Slowing down the pace of the walking SIl did the same a bit confused and then raised an eyebrow.

“What exactly are you doing?”

“I’m going to say something to them.”

“Okay, just remember be rational-”

“Why are you following me?”

Kya said cutting off Sil and the tone of irritation was immediately detected.

“Well it's more of a following  _ us _ but.”

Sil said, correcting Kya as they stopped walking, looking back at the person.

“Oh ! I just wanted to say thank you for saving me back there.”

The person nervously stopped in their tracks as they looked up at both Kya and Sil.

“You’re the girl from the bar.”

Kya stated as she looked down at her.

“You could’ve thanked me while I was still there. So what do you really want?”

Kya continued as she was suspicious of this girl.

“Oh, I’m Jinx. You mustn't have heard me when I said it back there. I apologize if I gave you any other notion.”

Jinx said nervously as she looked away from Kya and Sil briefly.

  
  


“I would believe you,  _ if _ we weren’t  _ hours _ away from the Crimson Waste. Now tell me, what the hell do you want from me?”

“Kya don’t be so mean, let’s hear her out.”

Sil said, trying to give Jinx a chance to fully explain herself.

“Funny thing, I know you probably don’t exactly like me since our first encounter was a bit… shaky, but I kinda need a place to stay.”

Jinx said as her eyes met Kya’s once more. Her voice seemed so sincere and in desperate need of help.

“You’re correct I’m not very fond of you. Wait, let me get this straight. You’re that pretty? But a vagabond?” 

Kya said, giving a surprised look which was followed by a smirk.

“You know, for you not to be fond of her you surely did just call her pretty.”

Sil chimed in smirking as she looked at Kya giving her the same smirk she was giving Jinx.

“Tragic yes I know, but I can’t stay there. In the Crimson Waste.”

Jinx said sighing and rolling her eyes as if she had heard the phrase all too often.

“Well I’m sorry I can’t help you. Maybe someone else around here ca-”

“But you’re the only one who can protect me from this damned madness!”

Jinx cut Kya off as tears started to swell up in her eyes as she basically begged Kya to allow her to stay with her.

“Now tell me what you know about me?! That I’m the only one who can?! You’ve never even met me before!” 

Kya didn’t seem to care about the tears that streamed down Jinx’s face.

“Kya come on, she’s crying and reaching out to you.” 

Sil said, placing her hand on Kya’s shoulder.

“I don’t give a damn about tears, you know that.”

Kya said snapping at Sil and then sighed before rubbing her head softly. Her getting upset wasn’t mixing well with all of the alcohol she had downed hours ago. Without a word Kya started to walk in the direction of home and Sil looked down at Jinx and then at Kya before quickly saying to Jinx,

“Maybe I can get her to change her mind.”

Doing a light jog to Kya Sil placed her hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

“Hey, this is someone you can start anew with. Just like we talked about, you can work on bettering yourself while just letting her stay with you. It can’t be all that bad.”

Sil said, really trying to convince Kya to change her mind while Jinx stood in the distance watching as they slowly got further and further.

“I don’t know, this feels like it has more to the story.”

Kya said, looking at her as she continued to walk forward. Glancing back at Jinx who still had tears in her eyes she could see her start to turn back to the direction of the Crimson Waste.

“There’s always something more when it comes to starting fresh.”

Sil said as she was really trying her best to get Kya to say yes, but alas all she got out of her was an irritated sigh and an eye roll as they continued forward.

After a long eerie moment of silence Kya let out a loud sigh and shook her head.

“If you’re coming home with me you better get your ass up here I’m not slowing down my pace for you!” 

Stopping in her tracks Jinx turned to look at Kya and Sil who were still walking. Kya then looked over her shoulder to see Jinx looking at her. Sil who was wide-eyed didn’t think Kya would allow Jinx to come with them after such a long pause.

Taking off from where she was standing Jinx ran to catch up to Kya and Sil and jumped up in joy as she was now walking between the two of them.

“Thank you so much!”

Jinx said as she was now crying tears of joy. 

“You’re welcome. I’m Sil by the way and your  _ protector _ is Kya.”

Sil said, patting Jinx’s head as they continued to walk. Soon they would reach town where Kya had an apartment as her home.

  
  


“I’m Jinx, nice to meet you Sil, and you too Kya.”

Jinx said as she looked up at the both of them and gave a slight crooked smile.

“Mhmm.”

Kya simply responded as she kept looking forward.

“Don’t worry about her, she isn’t always this up tight. You just gotta get to know her that’s all”

Sil said bending down to Jinx’s ear so that she wouldn’t be discouraged if Kya seemed a bit rude at first.

“Oh, I see”

Jinx said as she looked at Sil and smiled softly. Sil returned the smile and then stood up straight and continued into town.

“I want you to know I heard you.”

Kya said never even looking in their direction but just making it known to them.

Sil said nothing and neither did Jinx, they both continued to walk alongside Kya into town. The silence stood for about a minute or so before Sil cocked an eyebrow and looked down at Jinx.

“Say? Why do you need a place to stay anyways? You seem to have been carrying yourself well in the Crimson Waste… Well, I assume.”

Looking up at Sil as she spoke Jinx rubbed the back of her neck before she answered.

“Ya know, I didn’t find the environment…. Safe”

“Well, that's what you get in the Crimson Waste. A bunch of wannabe thugs and thieves who think they’re tough”

Kya said sternly as she was now eyeing Jinx in which her words were mostly describing Jinx and how she tried herself with Kya.

“I know right- oh.”

Jinx replied realizing Kya was specifically talking about her. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya decides to loosen up to Jinx a bit and allow her into her humble home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you somehow haven't read chapter 1 go back and read for a clear understanding of this chapter.

Sil looked at both Kya and Jinx as they had reached the apartment complex and gave a soft smile.

“Well this is where we part ways.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you around, most likely tomorrow.”

“Alright, remember to be patient.”

Jinx looked at them with a nervous expression. It was almost like she was scared to be left alone with Kya or maybe it had to do with the fact that she had no clue where she was. Either way the uncomfortable look on her face caught the attention of both Kya and Sil.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Kya said as she furrowed an eyebrow as her attention was now diverted to Jinx

“Maybe she’s a little scared of you. You do tend to be a bit- aggressive sometimes.”

Sil said looking at Kya and then at Jinx

“No need to worry, she won’t hurt you. She’s not like that - even if it seems like that.”

“No no it’s not that, I just don’t know what to expect.”

Jinx replied as her words were filled with the truth. What was she to expect when she tried to steal from the person who is now taking her in. 

“Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow Sil.”

Kya chuckled a bit as she turned to Sil once more before heading inside of the apartment complex and going over to the stairs. Jinx was soon to follow behind her but she was walking a bit slow.

“Could you come on ? I don’t really have all night to wait for you.”

“I’m sorry, my feet hurt after such a long walk. I don’t see how you walked this far without a break.”

“I don’t really need one. I'm used to walking everywhere. Except for a few places, I never trusted myself riding a skiff anywhere. I never really tried either.”

Kya said as she started up the staircase. Jinx followed close behind so that she wouldn’t drag behind too much, nor did she want to hear Kya snap at her about walking too slow.

“I’m sorry, what's a skiff? You don’t have- like I don’t know. Transportation ? A ship ?”

Jinx questioned as she was struggling to go up the flight of stairs due to her legs and feet being sore.

“The only kind of ships around here is the one Adora came across from her ancestor and the ones that go in the water. Unless you know where to find such technology to drag us across Etheria faster?”

Kya responded as she looked back at Jinx as she continued up the stairs before finally reaching her floor.

“Well, no. But I’m sure there has to be a better way to get around. Tell me about these skiff things. Maybe we should acquire one and we’d get around better.”

“First of all, if anyone is getting a skiff it would be me. Secondly, what the hell do you keep saying we for ? I don’t need you clipped to my hip everywhere I go.”

“Well how are we supposed to get around ? Second, I did mention that I needed your protection.”

Jinx said as she smirked a bit as it seemed that part of her begging had slipped Kya’s mind.

Sighing, Kya started down towards the end of the hall and then pulled a key card out of her pocket and swiped it past the doorknob. Pushing the door open, Kya put her arm out to motion to Jinx to walk inside. Smiling softly Jinx walked past Kya inside of the apartment, which to her dismay was too big for just one person.

“Wait- you live alone ? In this big apartment? What kind of work do you do to live in such lavish?”

“Um - well it’s more of a bartering system around here. I don’t exactly pay for anything. I didn’t always live here not until I had a hand in winning the war.”

Kya replied as she stepped inside, closing the door behind herself.

“The war ? You’re a war hero ?”

Jinx questioned as she quickly turned around to face Kya who was slowly walking toward her.

“Eh- not exactly…. Do you- do you not know who I am ?”

Kya said as she raised an eyebrow 

“Um- if I remember correctly your name is Kya ? I’m sorry, what does me knowing your name have to do with anything?”

Jinx said as she was confused at what Kya was trying to get at.

  
  


Laughing softly Kya looked down at Jinx and then placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You really don’t know ? I’m Kya from the Horde. I use to be a Horde Soldier. I left when Prime showed up. I wanted nothing to do with him so I left, went into hiding. Then when I heard the news about Catra helping the rebellion I figured I could be of some help.”

“I- what ? Anyone who was a Horde Soldier was labeled a war criminal. How did you get that off your name?”

“Again, I helped the princesses so I got in good with them. They cleared my name and made sure I had a real place to stay, in which I thank them all for that.”

Kya said as she then walked pass Jinx and continued into the apartment.

“Tch- that’s the first I’ve heard of them really doing any good for somebody other than themselves.”

Jinx said in a snarky manner.

“ You got some unknown beef with the princesses or something?”

Kya said as she chuckled and then settled into what seemed to be the living room.

“What ?No. I’m just not fond of the whole princess thing in general.”

“What does it matter to you?”

“I- it doesn’t I mean just imagine being all perky and pretty all the time.”

Jinx said rolling her eyes as if she wasn't the sweetest eye candy one could look at.

“You know you’re one to talk with all that jewelry you got on.”

Kya responded as she was sitting on a cozy sofa as Jinx had walked into the living room to continue the conversation.

“Was that a compliment?”

Jinx said as she smirked looking at Kya. Kya blinked a few times in dismay at the call out and then huffed.

“Look I’ve been drinking damn near all night, I’m a little drunk.”

Kya said as her eyes looked into Jinx’s

“Yeah right?”

Jinx said as her tone dropped a bit still followed by the slight smirk upon her face.

“I see what you’re doing here and let me tell you. I’m not going to flirt with someone who tried stealing from me. Don’t think I forgot.”

Kya said as she stood up from the sofa and walked over to Jinx.

“You can sleep there, if you need me I’ll be in my room, the second door to the right.”

Kya then left Jinx to the living room and walked to her room. Jinx sighed and shook her head as figured she’d have to get on Kya’s good side one way or another. Settling down on the sofa Jinx called it a night and so did Kya.

  
  


****

  
  


As the late morning rolled around Kya was still in her room with the door closed. Meanwhile, Jinx had been up for an hour or so with nothing to do. Eventually she grew to be hungry and didn’t want to just waltz into Kya’s kitchen and attempt to cook something. Getting up from the sofa she slept on she tried to remember which door Kya said her room was and simply opened the few doors to the apartment. One door opening what seemed to be a small closet she raised an eyebrow to see that most of Kya’s outfits were just be button down white shirts and dark grey pants.

“Very little fashion to live in such a nice apartment.”

“That’s a lot coming from someone who judged the way princesses dress.”

Kya who was wearing a white t-shirt with its straps held up on her shoulder and showed off how toned her upper body was compared to her regular short sleeve button down only showing off her arms and black shorts said leaning on the door frame to her bedroom.

Jumping from the sudden sound of Kya’s voice Jinx put her hand to her chest and let out a sigh of relief.

“My god you scared me.”

“What are you doing ? Looking for something to steal?”

Kya then pushed herself off of the door frame and walked over to Jinx.

“No, I couldn’t remember which door you said was to your room. Hey you know everything I do isn’t going to end with me stealing from you, right?”

Jinx said as she looked up at Kya and closed the closet door.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have given me a bad first impression.”

Kya then walked past Jinx into the kitchen.

“Anyways, you were looking for me. What do you want?”

Kya continued as Jinx followed her.

“Well I was getting hungry and I didn’t want to start cooking and burn the apartment down.”

Jinx replied as she watched Kya go into the refrigerator. 

“Burn the apartment down?! What the hell?! You don’t know how to cook?!”

Kya said as she looked back at Jinx slightly concerned.

“I mean I barely know how to since I ate ration bars most of my life but I learned how to manage well enough.”

Kya continued as she was pulling a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator.

“Um- well, no people kinda just cooked for me my whole life.”

Jinx said softly as she rubbed her arm.

“Privileged child huh ?”

Kya said as she looked at Jinx and then reached for a pan and put it on the stove.

“NO !”

“Touchy- fine whatever. I’ll make breakfast. This _ does not  _ mean I trust you.”

Kya said as she looked over her shoulder at Jinx as she started up the stove and cracked an egg in the skillet.

“Why not ? We were just having a nice conversation.”

“Because, I still don’t know you, or your true intentions.”

Kya sternly replied.

“Okay? So get to know me. Really, I’m no thief. It was more of a dare- I guess”

Jinx said as she leaned onto the counter watching Kya begin to cook.

“You don’t seem like one to fall under peer pressure, then again I don’t know you.”

“Okay well there isn’t much to know. I’m a small town near the Crimson Waste. I lived under my parents most of my life. They were gang leaders of the Crimson Waste and wanted me to take over in the middle of the war, I refused and they were going to force me to take over, so I ran deep into the Crimson Waste where I could get lost amongst the people. Constantly I moved around every time they almost got a hold of me again.”

Jinx basically gave a run down of her life down to her situation, which led to Kya listening attentively as she tried not to burn the eggs as listening was slightly distracting.

“I think I got you now. You came running up under me after I saved you from that universe child, and your parents little gang almost got a hold of you so you figured since I stood up to the universe child I could protect you from them.”

Kya turned the stove off and grabbed two plates from a cabinet and set them down by the counter close to Jinx. 

“Well, I guess you could put it like that, but I needed a change of scenery and you were the perfect ticket out. Now there’s no way to find me. No one would figure I’d be all the way out here.”

Jinx said smiling as she watched Kya plate the eggs.

“So, you’re just using me as a scapegoat?”

Kya said as she walked back over to the refrigerator and then pulled out bacon and then pulled instant grits out of a pantry and started to boil water in a pot while she put a few pieces of bacon in the skillet and started cooking the bacon.

“No, we can be roommates or good friends. I’ve told you my story so tell me yours.”

JInx said as she wanted to get to know Kya so that they could start to have some kind of friendship.

“Ugh- fine, I don’t know what you want to know. My whole life was spent in the Horde basically. Didn’t get much of a childhood training to be a soldier and all. Which I turned out to be pretty good at, but never good enough. Catra and I were never ‘good enough’ in the eyes of Shadow Weaver.”

“Those names sound familiar. Why weren’t you seen as good enough. You’re pretty tough and from what I saw good.”

Jinx said as she frowned a bit.

“Well, Adora also known as Etheria’s savior She-ra was Shadow Weavers star child. Could never do any wrong, which she didn’t but neither did Catra and I. Catra and I grew up scared of her and hating her. She treated us like literal shit because we  _ distracted Adora from becoming Force Captain _ . Force Captain was something I never cared about so I just found myself staying away from the both of them whenever Shadow Weaver was near. I couldn’t stand the fear that shot down my spine just from the sound of her old hag voice. I couldn’t stand to see her dark magic ass slither around the Fright Zone. So-”

“Wait ! SLITHER?!”

Jinx said cutting her off and covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

“Eh- you never saw her legs or feet so like her robe, dress thing would just drag behind her.”

Kya responded as she looked at Jinx as she could see her trying not to laugh.

“If you want to laugh go ahead, I don’t care. She never did any right by me.”

Jinx looked at Kya and snickered a bit and then sighed a bit trying to regain her composure.

“Okay, well what did you do with the spare time you had? Ya know when you stayed away from Shadow Weaver?”

“Well I threw myself into things the other kids never even thought about. That included Adora and Catra. I started to study various weapons. My favorite weapon of all the ones I studied was the Karambit. The weapon you attempted to steal.”

“Well that’s a good thing, I guess. Ya know? Keep yourself distracted around all that negativity.”

Jinx said giving Kya a genuine soft smile.

Kya noticed how Jinx smiled at her and cocked an eyebrow and then chuckled 

“Why are you looking at me like that? You think this is us becoming friends or something?”

  
  


“Just because I smile at you doesn’t mean anything. Calm down Ky.”

“What?”   
  


“I said just because-”

“No, not that . What did you just call me ?”

“Ky ? What you don’t have a nickname?”

“Uh- no. And don’t call me that.”

Kya said as she had plated the bacon and started on the instant grits

“Okay Ky.”

Jinx said as she chuckled softly and then watched for Kya’s reaction.

“Okay keep messing around and you won’t be eating shit.”

“Alright alright.”

Jinx said as she rolled her eyes and put her hands up to surrender.

Five minutes passed and the grits were finished and Jinx didn’t say a word but she watched how focused Kya was while she was cooking.

“You like cooking don’t you?”

Jinx questioned as she watched Kya put the grits in a bowl and make everything look great.

“Um- I guess. Something I took up ever since I got out the Horde. I had nothing better to do with my time. So yeah”

Kya said as she handed Jinx a bowl and plate of food.

“That’s nice. Thank you very much.”

Jinx said as she took the plate and bowl from Kya and carefully walked to the island table that sat in the middle of the kitchen and sat down on the barstool.

“Ya know? Sil was right about you. You really are nice.”

JInx said as she began to eat.

“I know you’re just saying what I want to hear.”

Kya said as she sat a seat apart from Jinx as she started to eat.

“No, I’m being honest. You’re not a bad person. You’re just misunderstood, but ya know if you weren’t so mean at first you probably wouldn’t be so hard to understand.”

“Shut up- tell me what you know”

Kya said as she snarled a bit.

“Umm, according to what you told me just about everything. Or so I assume.”

“Right, you assume.”

Kya said as she turned away from Jinx a bit and then continued to eat her food.

  
  


After eating breakfast Kya got up and put her dishes in the sink. Jix was soon to follow her and then looked at her as if to say what next. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower. Gonna get in the shower and meet Sil.”

Kya stated as she started to walk away from Jinx to her room to grab some fresh clothes

“Oh, okay. Hey, do you have some clothes I could perhaps borrow?”

Jinx said as she walked to the doorway of Kya’s room.

“Um… all of my clothes are probably too big for you. How did you leave without your clothes first of all.”

Kya responded as she turned to Jinx as she was rummaging through her dresser to get her clothes out.

“Well, I didn’t exactly know I was going to leave last night, so I didn’t have time to go and pack all my stuff. Which wasn’t much except my clothes.”

Jinx replied as she watched Kya rummage through the drawers.

“Well I don’t have anything your size so you’re just gonna have to rock that until you can get some more clothes.”

Kya then had all of her clothes in hand and walked across the hall into the bathroom and shut the door. Jinx crossed her arms as she wanted to wear clean clothes, so she did the next best thing. Jinx figured Kya would be in the shower for a while and walked into the kitchen and washed the dishes that sat in the sink from breakfast, walked into Kya’s room, grabbed a t-shirt and pair of shorts from the dresser and changed into that. After putting on the entirely too big clothing Jinx took her clothes and put them in the sink and proceeded to hand wash her clothes.

Fifteen minutes passed and the shower water in the bathroom had cut off. Jinx on the other hand was ringing out her pants with her hands so that they could dry faster. Another five minutes passed and Kya was coming out of the bathroom. Hearing the squishing sound of Jinx ringing out her clothes filled the air and definitely caught Kya’s attention.

“What- are- you- doing?”

“Oh, I just thought that I’d wash my clothes since I don’t have any other clothes.”

“So why do you have on  _ my _ clothes?”

“Well I wasn’t sure how long you were gonna take in the shower and I didn’t want to be naked when you came out.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ON UNDERWEAR IN MY CLOTHES?!”

“No, I do, but just having on underwear is basically naked.”

“You know what, just get in the shower. I’m going to go dry these.”

Kya said as she rubbed her forehead and grabbed Jinx’s damp clothes and checked her pocket to make sure she had her key. After confirming that she did have it she walked out of the apartment to the laundromat that was within the complex.

“Okay?”

Jinx said as she heard the door the apartment close. 

Walking into the bathroom Jinx closed the door behind herself and stepped further into the well built bathroom.

“I don’t know where she keeps the towels.”

“ _ Just get in the shower _ ”

Jinx mocked as she started to search the bathroom for a clean wash rag and dry towel. After a minute or two of searching Jinx had all she needed to take a shower. 

Thirty minutes or so had passed since Jinx had been in the shower and Kya had long returned from the laundromat. Finally the shower water cut off and she wrapped herself up in the dry towel she had chosen. Peeking her head out of the bathroom Jinx looked down at the floor to see her clothes nicely folded. Smiling softly Jinx grabbed her clothes and closed the bathroom door again to get dressed. After exiting the bathroom Jinx could hear occasional grunting erupting from Kya’s room. Curious about what she could be doing in there she slowly opened the door to find Kya doing push- ups. Kya didn’t notice Jinx’s presence since she was so focused on doing the push-ups correctly.

“How many push- ups have you done for you to be grunting like that?”

“Don’t know wasn’t counting.”

Kya said as she got up and turned to face Jinx.

“You’re welcome.”

Kya said as she walked to her.

“I was going to say thank- you don’t worry.”

“Yeah whatever, let’s go. I’m going to meet Sil and it’s apparent you need some more clothes.”

Kya passed Jinx to the front door and opened it.

“Alright sounds like an easy day to me.”

Jinx said as she followed Kya out of the apartment.

***

At the center of town Kya and Jinx were both met by Sil who seemed to have been there for a while now.

“Kya ! Jinx ! Nice to see you both alive.”

Sil said as she greeted them both with a tight hug.

“Sil how was the rest of your night ?”

Kya said as she didn’t acknowledge the second part of Sil’s sentence. 

“What do you mean alive?”

Jinx questioned as she looked up at the both of them with a nervous expression.

“She’s joking.”

“Don’t be so serious all the time.”

Sil said to Jinx patting her head.

“Tell that to her”

Jinx said as she smiled and nudged Kya a bit.

“I know right”

Sil said, chuckling a bit before she looked at Kya.

Kya sighed softly and shook her head a bit. Looking around for a bit Kya found a tailor nearby and started to walk towards it.

“You know my parents are tailors, they can get you clothes.”

Sil said as she started to walk with Kya as she noticed the direction she was going.

“The clothes aren’t for me, they’re for her.”

Kya said as she looked at Sil.

“I don’t think that changes the fact that my parents can do it.”

“I don’t want to bother them with that. Plus she needs, like an entire set of clothes I guess.”

Kya said as she shrugged a bit and looked at Sil.

“I don’t think it would bother them. Wait- why are you getting her new clothes anyways?”

“Because what she has on is the only thing she brought with her and I don’t think you want to recycle the same outfit everyday. Just like you wear your uniform. Like those aren’t your only pair of pants.”

Kya explained as Jinx was just following them without a word just listening to the two of them talk.

“Well, I just don’t want you to go out and spend your money when my parents will gladly just have you cook something for them.”

“So you are good at cooking.”

Jinx chimed in with a smile

“Um- what ?”

Kya looked over at Jinx as she was going to answer Sil but Jinx’s comment. Sighing in frustration Kya stopped walking and rubbed her head.

“Okay, we can go to your parents. And you, what are you talking about ?”

“Well if your trade is cooking, then cooking isn’t something you’re new to.”

“What is she talking about?”

Sil said as she cocked her eyebrow a bit.

“I made breakfast and told her that I started learning to cook after I left the Horde.”

“Oh, I see. Well let’s get going.”

“Where are we going?”

Jinx questioned as they started to walk away from the tailor they were heading to at first.

“Halfmoon.”

Kya responded as they were now starting their walk to Halfmoon.

“Thank you very much for doing this for me.”

Kya said to Sil’s parents with a beaming smile.

“No, thank you we really appreciate your cooking and plus we’ll do anything for a friend of Sil.”

Sil’s mother responded, returning the smile to Kya.

“We’ll have the clothes ready for you in a few days, we’ll have the clothes sent to you so you won’t have to come out so far.”

Sil’s father said chiming in.

“Thank you again.”

Kya said as she Sil and Jinx soon exited the home and started to exit Halfmoon.

“Hey, thanks for doing all that for me.”

Jinx said as she looked up at Kya and then at Sil

“Yeah sure.”

Kya said as they continued to walk.

  
  


***

  
  


It was early in the morning and it was the day Jinx was expecting to get her clothing from Sil’s parents. A loud knock rang through the air from the front door of the apartment. Jinx was rudely awakened by this and sat up from the couch. Not wanting to just let anybody inside the apartment she got up to get Kya up.

“Kya ? Someones at the door.”

Kya groaned softly as she didn’t want to be up this early especially if she didn’t have to be up.

“What could it be this early in the morning?”

Kya said as she rolled out of bed rubbing her eyes. Walking to the front door she opened it to be met with someone holding a package.

“What is this?”

“From the tailor in Brightmoon.”

The person said as they handed Kya the package and looked past her to see Jinx standing off in the distance.

“What did you say ?”

Kya said as she looked down at the package which felt like clothing her hands but maybe it was her being tired to have heard the kingdom name mispronounced.

“Where did you say this was from ?”

“I ehem- the tailor of Halfmoon.”

The person cleared their throat as they looked at Kya and then at Jinx who was staring at them tilting her head slightly.

“Right, thanks.”

Kya said as she closed the door and looked back at Jinx who was just standing there.

“Here.”

Kya said, handing her the package and then heading back to her room to go to sleep.

Jinx took the package and went to go sit down on the couch. She was having this twisted feeling in her stomach she couldn’t tell if she was hungry or if she was having a bad feeling about something. Shaking off the feeling Jinx put the package on the floor and laid back down on the sofa to go back to sleep.

Fifteen minutes passed before Kya woke up in a panic from hearing a shrieking scream come from the living room. Running out of her room into the living room she flipped the light switch on and looked at Jinx.

“What?! What happened?!”

Kya said assertively as she looked around to see if anything was wrong within the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Chapter 3 is definitely on the way after the way this chapter ended. Sit tight and look out for Chapter 3. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx seems to be hiding something, and when Kya catches on things start to take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo ! If you somehow didn't read the previous chapters, you know the deal. Go back and read for a better understanding of this chapter.

Kya looked around the living room frantically and then looked at Jinx.

“What happened? Why are you screaming?!”

“N-nothing, I just had a bad dream, but it seemed so real. Like I could feel it.”

“I thought something serious happened. Like someone broke in.”

Kya said as she sighed before turning to walk back to her room.

“Wait.”

“What is it ?”

Kya turned back around looking at Jinx who still had a scared expression on her face. 

“Can I sleep in the room with you, or can you sleep out here with me ?”

Jinx asked nervously as she still seemed shaken up by her dream. As much as Kya wanted to say no to both options she couldn’t stand the way how broken she looked while she asked her. Sighing softly she looked and nodded.

“Come on. My bed is big enough for two. Just like.. Face the other way. I don’t want you breathing on me.”

Kya said as she motioned Jinx to come off of the couch as she started to walk back into her room.

Jinx followed behind Kya with her hands close to her chest. Standing off to the side Kya swayed her arm to allow Jinx into the room.

“I sleep on the left side of the bed. Get comfortable I guess.”

Kya said as she watched Jinx walk in and sit on the edge of the bed on the right hand side.

  
  


“Thank you.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Kya replied as she then lingered over to her side of the bed and laid down pulling the cover over her. Jinx soon did the same and closed her eyes trying to get some more and better sleep.

Both Kya and Jinx went to sleep pretty fast. No more than two hours passed before Kya felt some pressing against her. Confused Kya turned onto her back and looked down to see Jinx under her.

“Didn’t I say to turn the other way ? Why are you under me ?”

Kya asked as she looked at her, but there was no response. Jinx was still asleep. Sighing softly, Kya put her hands behind her head and went back to sleep. She was entirely too tired to be worried about the way Jinx was sleeping.

The hours they slept away rolled into the early afternoon. The first to awake was Jinx, looking around as she had forgotten that she was in Kya’s room. She looked up to see Kya still sleeping. 

“Oh my god.”

Jinx said as she rolled over away from Kya and sat up off the bed.

“Was I just sleeping under her? That is so awkward.”

Jinx said in a low tone to herself as she scooted out of the bed.

It didn’t take long for Kya to wake up soon after since the missing warmth of Jinx’s body caused a cold rush of air to enter.

“Morning.”

Kya said with a raspy voice as she got out of the bed and stretched.

“You okay ? You seemed shaken up from your dream.”

Kya said as she wiped her eyes and looked at the clock that read 12:30. Instantly her eyes widen and she walks over to her dresser and grabs her clothes.

“I- I’m fine. It just seemed a little too real.”

Jinx replied as she watched Kya suddenly moving faster.

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you in such a rush?”

She questioned as she looked at Kya as she was about to rush out of the room into the bathroom.

“It’s like 12:30. Sil and I are supposed to meet at 1:00.”

“What are you guys doing today?”

“Probably just hang out, and then go to Brightmoon. Glimmer requested something of us. I forgot the details of it.”

Kya replied as she continued into the bathroom and shut the door.

“Oh that’s nice.”

Jinx said faintly as she walked into the living room and looked at the package that she had left sitting there. Just as she picked it up she heard a light knock at the door.

“Who could that be ?”

Jinx asked herself as she looked at the door and put the package down. Looking down the hallway of the bathroom she knew she couldn’t just interrupt Kya from taking her shower. Again another light knock rang through the air.

“Who is it ?”

Jinx called out nervously as she approached the door. Being too short to look through the peephole Jinx put her ear to the door to hear the response.

“It’s Sil.”

Jinx smiled and opened the door and sure enough it was Sil. 

“Hey Sil !”

Jinx said, smiling brightly.

“Hello there.”

Sil said, returning the smile and patting her head as she handed Jinx a package.

“Where’s Kya ?”

“In the shower.”

Jinx replied confused on what Sil was handing her.

“I told her we were supposed to be at Brightmoon at 1:00. What’s wrong ? Those are your clothes. You look at them as if it’s a foreign language.”

Sil said as she walked inside and closed the door softly.

Instantly Jinx’s heart dropped as Sil explained the package in her hands. Slowly she looked over at the package that was on the sofa.

“What do you mean? Someone delivered the clothes early this morning.”

Jinx replied as she walked over to the package on the sofa.

“What are you talking about? My parents just gave me that package.”

Sil responded as she followed Jinx to the sofa.

“N- no. Whoever gave this to me said they came from Halfmoon.”

Jinx said as she was starting to get tense. Opening the package that was delivered earlier that morning Jinx was in dismay. The package revealed the most beautiful clothes one could lay their eyes upon. White and gold clothes with small hints of burgundy on it. Picking up the clothes and holding them up Jinx looked more than upset.

“That looks amazing.”

Sil said as she looked at the clothes in awe and then smiled a bit.

“Kya must have secretly asked for it or something.”

Sil said as she heard the click of a doorknob turning. Sil turned her head to see Kya coming out the bathroom with her clothes on and a towel on her head. 

“What’s going on out here?”

Kya asked as she was surprised to see Sil. Quickly Jinx dropped the unauthorized clothes onto the sofa.

“A few things actually. One I told you we were supposed to be at Brightmoon  _ by one _ . Two Jinx-”

“Is hungry !”

Jinx said as she dragged the clothing off of the sofa and kicked it under. Sil looked down at her confused as she was kicking the beautiful white clothing under the couch.

“Oh damn, I thought you said we were meeting at one.”

Kya responded as she raised an eyebrow Jinx cut Sil off.

“Well we can stop to get something to eat. I clearly don’t have time to cook. Hurry up and get in the shower.”

Kya said as she finally joined the two of them in the living room.

Jinx fastly grabbed the package Sil gave to her and scurried to the bathroom without another word. Kya looked at her confused and just shook her head.

“She’s been acting weird ever since her clothes came.”

“Oh really ?”

Sil said as her eyes glanced to the floor a bit and then at Kya 

“Yeah, not too long after she screamed from a bad dream or something.”

Kya replied as she watched Sil’s eyes.

“What are you looking at ?”

Kya then walked around the couch and looked down to see nothing there.

“Nothing. Anyways, what was her dream about ?”

Sil asked, trying to take Kya’s mind off of what was really there.

“Didn’t ask.”

Kya said as she plopped down onto the sofa.

“Well maybe you should ask her about it. Maybe that’s what has her acting in such a way.”

“I suppose I could.”

Kya then leaned back into the cushions of the sofa as they were waiting for Jinx to come out the bathroom.

About fifteen minutes passed before Jinx came out the bathroom fully clothed. Kya sat up off the couch and took the towel off of her head and stood up.

“Come on. We’re already late as it is.”

Kya said as she ran to her room to grab her tracker pad and then walked to the front door.

“Right, sorry.”

Jinx replied as she followed behind Sil and Kya.

“Why is coming with us again? We don’t even know why we’re going to Brightmoon yet.”

Sil asked not trying to be rude but she was curious.

“I don’t trust her alone in my home.”

“And you trust her in Brightmoon ?”

“For the last time I’m not a thief. If I was going to steal from you or anyone I would’ve done so by now.”

“Yeah you’ve said that before, but it’s better to keep an eye on you. Plus you’ve been acting weird all day.”

Kya replied as she stepped out into the hallway and closed the door.

“Fine, whatever floats your boat.”

Jinx rolled her eyes and walked down the hall with Kya and Sil.

***

An hour had passed and finally they arrived at Brightmoon. Approaching the beautiful castle Glimmer stood outside tapping her foot impatiently who was followed by Bow who had his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

“You’re late.”

Glimmer said sternly as the group approached closer once they were in earshot.

“I know, my apologies.  _ Someone _ got the time wrong.”

Sil said as she eyed Kya and then gave a slight bow to Glimmer and Bow.

“Okay whatever.”

Glimmer said as her eyes darted to Jinx who hadn’t said a word yet.

“Who is this?”

Glimmer questioned as she noticed that Jinx stood closer to Kya so she looked at Kya.

“This is Jinx, she’s - a friend.”

Kya said as she looked down at Jinx and then Glimmer.

Eyeing Jinx again Glimmer nodded a bit and spoke.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Glimmer.”

“And I’m Bow.”

Bow gave a more friendly look, a smile that could brighten just about anyone's day.

“ Nice to meet you, your highness’.”

Jinx bowed a bit as Sil did.

“No need for formality, a friend of Kya is a friend of ours.”

Bow said as he still had a soft smile upon his face.

“Alright, now that we’ve made our introductions we’re having a meeting in the war room.”

Glimmer started to walk inside the castle which was a signal for them all to follow.

As they entered the war room just about everyone from the rebellion was seated. All except Catra who wasn’t there at all.

“Afternoon everyone.”

Kya said as she looked around and then at Adora.

“Say ? Where’s Catra?”

Kya said as she raised an eyebrow.

“She had her own meeting to attend so she couldn’t make it.”

Adora said as she smiled a bit.

“I see.”

“Who’s your friend ? I heard you brought them to Halfmoon the other day.”

“Jinx, Adora. Adora, Jinx.”

“Hello.”

Jinx replied as she waved at Adora and then everyone else who was in the room.

A few scattered ‘Nice to meet you’ were muttered and followed by a wave. Everyone then proceeded to introduce themselves. The last introduction being Entrapta she seemed to look at Jinx as if she had more to say.

“Have I seen you somewhere before?”

Entrapta asked as she was already in Jinx’s face before she could respond.

“No, I don’t think so.”

Jinx replied as she stepped back a bit.

“Come on Entrapta, we’re already running behind.”

Glimmer said as she looked at them. Entrapta soon returned to her seat so Glimmer could begin talking.

“I hate to take you all away from your kingdoms or home, but I need a little more hands to speed up the process.”

Glimmer started as she looked at the group of people that sat before her listening attentively. 

“As we all know the war ended not too long ago and we’ve all just been taking a little time to ourselves to just relax a bit.”

Bow continued as he stepped forward.

“As we all know all of our kingdoms were left in shambles by Horde Prime, so I’m making the offer that we all help each other clean up our kingdoms. So that we won’t have to do it alone and feel all stressed out.”

Glimmer said, taking over again. 

“We asked that Kya and Sil be here for the simple fact that the more hands the quicker we can finish. If - that’s okay with you guys of course.”

Bow added so that the two of them wouldn’t question why they were there.

“I’m not busy so I don’t see why not.”

Kya said as she shrugged her shoulders.

“I am honored to help in any way I can.”

Sil replied as she smiled.

“As am I.”

Adora said as she spoke up and gave a slight smile. This did nothing but received a scoff from Sil as she rolled her eyes.

“Right, so do you all want to start now or tomorrow?”

Bow asked as he instantly cut through the tension the two were building up.

“Well, I have to get my affairs in order, like put someone in charge of my kingdom while I’m gone.”

Perfuma said as she seemed a bit worried.

“ We can all put the council in charge while we’re helping with the clean up.”

Scorpia suggested as she smiled.

“Great idea.”

Bow said 

“With that being said, we will see you all tomorrow.”

Glimmer said as she dismissed everyone.

“Like I said I am honored to help so I’m sure there is something I can do today.”

Sil said as she spoke up as everyone was starting to walk out.

“Well, if that’s what you want to do you can go and ask anyone what they need help with, or just try moving some debris.”

Bow said as he looked at Sil and smiled before continuing to leave.

“Alright.”

Sil said as she smirked and saw Adora leaving out.

Kya shook her head and chuckled a bit.

“Why must you all provoke each other?”

Kya asked as she was still chuckling.

“I don’t know what you speak of.”

Sil said looking down at Kya.

“Yeah right. Well, where are we going first ?”

Kya said, shaking her head as Jinx just watched the both of them.

“We’re going to go move all of the big pieces of broken bots and what not.”

Sil said as she knew Adora was still in earshot.

“Fine, let’s go.”

Kya said as she started to walk out of the war room.

“Hey Jinx, can you even lift anything that’s bigger than yourself?”

Kya said as she looked down at her.

“I doubt it.”

Jinx said, slightly embarrassed.

“ That’s okay, you can help shopkeepers or something then.”

Kya replied as she looked at her and smiled for once to make her feel better.

“Everyone doesn’t have to be strong to help out.”

Sil added on as she too gave Sil a smile.

“You’re right.”

Jinx said as she slightly felt better.

Soon the three of them were in a small town that looked like it could be the slums.

“Wow, Horde Prime did all of this to these poor people ?”

Jinx asked as she saw people including children trying to clean up.

“Yeah- he hit Etheria as a whole really hard.”

Kya replied as she looked around at everyone and then saw an elderly woman carrying a basket that she could barely hold up.

“Let me help you with that.”

Kya said, taking the basket from the woman.

“Why thank you.”

The woman then started to show Kya where she was taking the basket.

“You were right about her.”

Jinx said as she found it sweet that Kya offered to help the woman.

“Hmm?”

Sil questioned as she was walking to help someone carrying a big scrap of metal on their shoulders and then helped them carry it.

“About Kya, ya know - being nice and all.”

“Oh yeah. This is something she’d never tell anyone because she’s too stubborn to but she hates to see people suffer. After everything she went through in the Horde she can’t sit back and watch people suffer. We’ve had our talks and I’ve learned a lot about her and from her.”

Sil said as she looked at Jinx and smiled

“We’ll all meet here when we finish helping around. Do what you can okay ?”

Sil continued before walking off with the person she was helping.

Jinx nodded and looked around to see who she could possibly help. Soon she approached a shopkeeper who was fairly young and smiled.

“Hey there do you need some help with anything ?”

“Oh well hello there sweetheart. Sure, I could use some help. I just got all my repairs done so it’s not much to be done except a bit of organizing and cleaning. If that’s okay with you hun.”

“No, yeah that’s great. I am here to help after all.”

Jinx said as she got to cleaning up for the shopkeeper.

About an hour or two passed and Kya entered the shop and looked at the shopkeeper.

“Hey, sorry to steal your help away but we need to go.”

Kya said as she grabbed Jinx’s arm and started walking her out of the shop.

“Oh that’s okay, thank you for the help though.”

The shopkeeper said as she waved them both goodbye.

“What is your problem ?”

Jinx said as she pulled her arm away from Kya and looked up at her.

“Something just hit me, and I had to force it out of Sil. Earlier this morning when that package arrived that person mixed up Brightmoon and Halfmoon. I just thought it was because I was tired that I misheard them and I got to thinking. There’s no way you can mistake one for the other. Sil gave you the clothes on your back right now. So, what was in that other package?”

“W- what are you talking about?”

Jinx said as she knew she was caught and still acted like all of this information was new to her.

“Jinx don’t play dumb, what the fuck was in the package?”

“Clothes okay.”

Jinx replied as Kya took her by her arm and started walking fastly to the center of town where Sil was standing waiting for the two of them.

“What-kind-of-clothes.”

Kya said as she was getting irritated with Jinx when all she wanted was the full truth.

“Clothes that I used to wear when I lived with my parents.”

“Which means they’ve found you, correct?”

“Y-yes.”

Jinx sighed and looked away from Kya.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re dragging me though.”

“The public is most dangerous for someone in hiding. I know that from experience.”

Kya replied.

“So where are you going to take me ? They clearly know where you live now and if I go back there they are going to do whatever they can to take me away.”

“Exactly, you’re going to Sil’s place.”

“We’ll take backroads so no one can spot you.”

Sil said as she approached them.

“Wait, why are you helping me? I thought you didn’t like me.”

Jinx asked as she looked at Kya as she was now standing by Sil.

“You ran away from your parents not only because they were making you do something you clearly had no interest in, but because you were suffering in that lifestyle.”

Kya said as she looked at Jinx. It was at this moment Jinx saw Kya put down the walls she had up for the days she had spent with her. Kya finally showed empathy for Jinx and now Kya was in this full throttle. The hero that Jinx had imagined from the beginning was finally shining through and that made Jinx beyond happy.

“Thank you. What are you going to do from here?”

Jinx said as she was wondering what Kya was going to do while she was with Sil.

“There’s a high chance that those clothes have a tracking device in them. So I’m going to take them somewhere and get rid of them. Now go we’ve been standing here too long someone could be out there searching for you.”

Kya said before she looked at Sil and nodded.

“I’ll come get you when I think the coast is clear.”

Kya then walked off and Sil started to guide Jinx to a back road to get to her house.

***

Fifteen minutes had passed before Sil and Jinx finally arrived at their destination. Jinx looked at the house and smiled at its beauty.

“As much as I would love for you to admire the house it is by Kya’s order that I get you inside as quickly as possible.”

Sil said as she opened the door to the house.

“Oh, right.”

Jinx said with a nervous chuckle and hurried inside.

“Wow, you and Kya really live in lavish huh ?”

Jinx looked around at the two story house.

“I- umm… I guess nothing that special though.”

“Sorry, I’ve lived in the Crimson Waste for so long I forgot how nice things can be.”

“What do you mean ?”

“Well my parents actually lived pretty nicely to be gang leaders.”

“Ah, I see.”

Sil said as she locked the doors and windows to the house and closed all blinds.

“So, what do we do from here ?”

“Well, other than wait for Kya we can play cards. That’ll pass some time.”

“Alright sounds like a deal.”

Jinx said as she followed Sil to a table where she pulled a seat out for her. Sil then went into another room and returned with a deck of cards.

“For the few times I’ve been out drinking with Kya I’ve watched her play this game called ‘Spades’. Do you know how to play?”

“I’m the queen of ‘Spades’ no one could beat me in the Crimson Waste. That’s how I made a bit of money then. A little gambling.”

Jinx said as she wasn’t exactly proud of the gambling part but she had to make some money somehow.

“I have nothing to gamble away with you.”

Sil said as she chuckled a bit

“Don’t worry I wouldn’t gamble with a friend anyways. I don’t want any hard feelings over a game anyways.”

“I know when to accept defeat don’t worry.”

“Alright then, get to shuffling those cards.”

***

Meanwhile Kya had made it back to her apartment and remembered that Sil told her the clothes were underneath the couch. Kya was a bit surprised with herself that she didn’t think to check earlier when Sil kept eyeing the floor. Pulling out the beautiful clothes Kya admired them for a second before shaking her head to snap out of the trance.

“Come on Kya, Jinx is counting on you.”

Kya said to herself as she balled up the clothes and put them in a very large garbage bag that seemed to have other items in it . Dragging the bag behind herself she left her house and took back roads to get to the Whispering Woods. As Kya found herself deeper in the Whispering Woods than she intended she dumped the clothes out of the bag and also came out was a gallon of water, a small bottle of gasoline, and a lighter. 

“Alright let's make this quick.”

Kya said to herself as she poured the bottle of gasoline onto the clothes.

“Don’t let me burn down Etheria.”

Kya said chuckling as she threw the lit lighter onto the clothes and watched them go up into flames. Stepping back she held the gallon of water and garbage bag in her hands and enjoyed the heat that was emitting from the fire. 

Hearing the crackling of the fire let her know that there was definitely some kind of tracking in the clothes and she shook her head softly.

“Very high-tech gang her family runs.”

Once the clothes were burned to the point they were blackened she opened up the gallon of water and slowly put the fire out. Kya poured the entire gallon onto the fire and watched as the smoke began to rise. Quickly she covered the burnt clothes with the garbage bag to trap the smoke. 

After holding the bag over the clothes she scooped it into the bag and walked deeper into the whispering woods until she found a wild horse. Tying the bag to the horse she smacked it and let it run wild away from her. After a minute or two she sighed with relief and started to walk away.

Before even taking five or more steps Kya felt someone drag her back into a choke hold.

“Where’s the girl?”

An aggressive female voice said, putting the hold on Kya’s neck tighter every second she didn’t answer her.

Caught off guard by the situation entirely Kya tried prying the arm from around her neck but it was no good. Leaning back as far as she could without falling, Kya held onto the girl's forearm tightly and then brought herself forward as quickly as she could. Flipping the girl off of her Kya watched as the girl fell to the ground in front of her.

“You’re going to have to be specific, I can see a lot of girls in a week.”

Kya said as she winked at the girl.

“Say ? You wanna be one of them ?”

Kya continued as she chuckled.

“I don’t have time for your games scum.”

The girl said as she quickly gathered herself off of the ground.

“Ooh scum, what else can you call me ?”

Kya said as she smirked a bit.

“Argh!”

The girl shouted as she charged at Kya with an extended baton.

“Don’t know if I like that one. Let’s try something different.”

Kya said as she dodged the girl and tripped her. Just as the girl was falling to the ground Kya grabbed her arm and pulled back around putting her karambit to her neck.

“Let me go ! Tell me where the girl is now !”

“Specifics please.”

Grunting out of anger the girl kneed Kya and the stomach causing her to let go. Coughing a bit Kya held her stomach and bent over a bit.

“The girl with the package from this morning.”

“Oh ! The one nighter ? She’s gone. Had to be discarded.”

“She would never lay with some criminal like you.”

The girl said, grabbing Kya’s shirt forcing her to stand up straight.

“Oh ? What crimes have I committed my lady ?”

Kya said as she still had that stupid smirk on her face.

Irritated with the games Kya was playing, the girl punched Kya in the mouth. Sucking her teeth Kya leaned her head back a bit before coming back eye to eye with the girl, she spit the blood into the girls eye and she let go of Kya.

“EW !”

The girl shouted as she wiped her eyes and stepped back. Kya then in one swift motion grabbed the girl by the neck and slammed her to the ground. 

“The eye candy is gone. Dead or alive I won’t tell.”

Kya said as the amount of pressure she was putting on the girls neck was enough to make her body go numb. The girl, scared of dying, thrashed around trying to make Kya let go but it was no use. Kya held her hand on the girl's throat until she passed out. Kya made sure not to kill her, because then that would indeed be a crime. Leaving the girl unconscious in the middle of the woods Kya headed out quickly as she held her stomach still hurting from being kneed so hard.

***

Meanwhile, Sil and Jinx were on their fourth games of Spades and it was intense.

“Hey, I thought you didn’t have any more club cards.”

Sil said as she looked at the card Jinx had put down.

“I thought I didn’t either.”

Jinx said, giving an innocent smile.

“You know, you said that last time too. I feel like you’re cheating now-.”

Sil said as she was soon cut off by the ring of the doorbell. Holding her thought she got up and saw it was Kya.

“Hey, what took you so long to burn some clothes?”

Sil asked as she looked at Kya.

Without a word Kya pushed her way into the house past Sil still holding her stomach.

“Are you okay ? What happened?”

Sil questioned as she closed the door to the house.

“I had a little company on my way out of the woods. I’m fine though.” 

Kya then walked into the room where they were playing Spades and looked at Jinx.

“You should be okay now. Those clothes definitely had a tracker in them though.”

Kya said to Jinx as she smiled softly.

Sil then joined them in the room and then took her seat.

“Hey, now that you’re here you’re pretty good at ‘Spades’. She pulled this club out but earlier she cut earlier.”

“Heh- how many times did she do that?”

Kya said as she groaned softly.

“Twice now.”

“Hahaha ! Sil she’s cheated you twice. You organize your cards, you know how many of each card you have.”

Kya said as she patted Sil’s shoulder.

“Sorry, you play to win.”

Jinx said, snickering a bit.

“I trusted you.”

Sil said being dramatic as she put her forearm to cover her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again I swear.”

Jinx said as she turned her cards in so they could be reshuffled.

“I’m going to use the bathroom.”

Kya announced as she started to walk out the room. Just as she hit the exit of the room she collapsed.

“Kya !”

Sil said as she turned quickly hopping out of her chair.

“Oh my god Kya !”

Jinx said as she also got off her chair.

Sil quickly rushed over to Kya and checked her pulse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
